


Look But Don't Touch

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh watches as Horatio is ogled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look But Don't Touch

Calleigh smiled as she watched the new interns staring at Horatio with wide eyes as he gave his introductory talk and informed them of the rules of the lab. The ones whose expression remained shell shocked would be gone with in two weeks or less, the ones whose expression went from shell shocked to interested were the ones who would last.

"What's so amusing?" Ryan asked as he came to stand next to her.

"Just watching as Horatio gives his talk," Calleigh answered.

"Second row, third from the left, I caught her ogling H when he walked in," Ryan informed her.

"So was the guy in the front row center," she commented glancing at Ryan to see his reaction. She laughed when she saw his shocked expression. "What?"

"And you're okay with it?"

"Sure," she said with a shrug, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you know..." he said motioning between her and Horatio silently acknowledging their not so secret relationship.

Having fun at Ryan's expense probably wasn't right but should couldn't help herself when she laughed at him again. "Ryan, he comes home to me, they can look at him all they want," she told him. She really didn't mind the others, women and men alike, staring at Horatio, as long as that was all they did. She found she could get quite possessive when they tried to do more than look


End file.
